The Last Rose of the Summer
by CatieTehZombeh
Summary: Loki and his Secret love recalling memories of young love and dealing with Thor's banishment. I'm really horrible at summaries. Trust me, it sounds bad, it's not! LokiXOc Rated K for slight language. It might change as the story progresses though.
1. A mortal in Asgard

I gulp mouthfuls of sweet air as I run up the stone steps of the Asgardian castle. I don't know they do this so easily, it seems like everyone in Asgard has never even heard of the concept of being "out-of-shape", unlike my home, earth.

"Catherine?" A familiar voiced called down.

"Yes…Loki…it's….me!" I pant

"How are you out of breath?! We only climbed a couple flights of stairs!"

"A couple?! You ran up the stairs, and we climbed 12 flights!" I say gulping down the sweet, sweet O₂.

He chuckled darkly, "Sometimes I forget that you are mortal and tire so easily."

"Sometimes I forget too." I laugh.

We continue to climb, but thankfully for me at a much slower pace. My legs are numb by the time we reach the top. It's obvious he's upset, and this time it's something bad he needs to get off his chest. We perch ourselves on opposite window sills, and I notice tears streaming down Loki's face. It takes him awhile to muster up the strength to say something.

All he manages to get out is "Thor is banished"

"What?!" I blurt out

"Father cast him out today, to earth."

"Why? What has Thor done to deserve banishment?"

"T-the quarrel with the frost giants"

"Oh," I mutter.

Loki doesn't say anything more. Tears continue to stream down his face, and a dark thought dawns on me,

"Loki, you are the rightful king of Asgard now. I know it's not what you should be thinking about with the conditions we are under, and with Thor's unjust banishment, but you, you rule Asgard now."

"How can you think of such things? Thor is banished, and father is upset! Is power all you think of, you peasant mortal?!"  
Tears begin to fall down onto my cheeks, without a word I bolt down the stairs. How silly of me, thinking mortals could live on Asgard peacefully. I thought Loki would follow after me, apologizing, but he doesn't. Hours later, I pack up all of my possessions from earth, and there is a soft knock at the door.

"Catherine, it's me. Let me in." I crack the door to show the little pity I have, and go back to packing my stuff. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Asgard this night, it's obvious, I wasn't meant to stay in Asgard forever." I grab my school girl backpack, adorned with 'My Little Ponies' and start for the door.

Loki chuckled "You're leaving, now? How will you adjust to earth, you only lived there for 8 years, you've grown here."

"I don't care! I'm going!" I shriek. I know it's stupid, but I don't want to leave Asgard, he's right, it's my home, but I'm too damn stubborn to say so.

"Okay, let me ask you but one more question, if your answer is no, I will let you leave without another word. Is this okay, may I ask?" He says softly

I furrow my brow, "Ask away,"

He smiles and sits on the intricate bed that resides smack dab in the middle of my room, "Do you still love me?"

I throw my bag to the floor, and for him to ask me this, it's too much. I fall to the floor in a pile of tears, I look like a total Mary-Sue, but I don't really give a damn. "I was a fool; I was entirely selfish. If it is within you to forgive me, I wish to stay."

He gets of the bed and kneels down beside me, and wipes the tears from my eyes "You never answered my question, do you still love me?"

"O-of course!" I hiccup.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispers. He helps me up, and I put my bag back on to the bed. He pulls me in for an embrace. "You are foolish to think I would, too, have you cast out to live on Earth." He kisses my forehead.

"I'm so sorry about what I said, I truly am sad about Thor's banishment."

"I know you are, but I wish not to think about these sad matters anymore. Miss Catherine of Asgard, will you accompany me to the beach for a swim in the lovely Asgardian Lake?"

"Of course."


	2. An afternoon at the beach

The sea gently ripples up on the golden sand; the sun is warm and inviting. It's weird; the sun in Asgard isn't like that of earth. It's nice, it doesn't damage even the fairest of skin, which is good because my skin is as fair as it gets. Unfortunately, it doesn't tan your skin either; I guess I'll be a pasty white forever. At least I can lay in it and enjoy the sun's rays.

"Well, shall we go in for a swim, my dear?" Loki says.

"No, I would like to lie out in the sun's warmth for a while. You may go in if you wish." I sprawl out onto a soft thread-bare blanket I brought and laid out on the sand.

"I'll stay here in your company, if that is okay."

"That's fine."

After a while of lounging in the sun I begin to get a little warm for comfort, so I remove the white-cotton dress that I put over my swimsuit. I catch Loki staring at my torso, and I look down. He's staring at the large scar across my abdomen, I look back to him, and he turns red out of embarrassment and looks away. I guess he's still embarrassed about it.

"It's fine to look; you don't have to be embarrassed about it." I mutter

"I'm not embarrassed, I just, I don't like thinking about it. It causes me much pain to think about it. Does it still ache like it did for the longest time?" He stares out at the beautiful lake, it's glittering with the dying sun's reflection.

"No, it stopped aching years ago." I lay back down. It could have happened just yesterday, it feels like it, the years have become blurred together I guess. It was the most important day of my life, not because I almost died, but because that was the day that I knew Loki Odinson loved me back.

It happened nearly 8 years ago, I was 15 and Loki was 17. We were gathering spare wood for burning in the woods, Thor was there too. I was near a huge ravine; it had to have been at least 20 feet to the bottom. If an Asgardian falls in, they would sustain a few bumps and scratches, if even that. If a human fell, death would surely ensue.

Loki knew that I was distressingly in love with him, adolescent love; I was absorbed with everything about him. He would often mock me, by making me do stuff for him by using the cavalier line "You would do what I say, if you were actually to love me." Or "I would adore whoever did _ for me," and me being stupid and hormonal usually fell for it.

"Catherine, go down into that ravine and collect," he pointed to a rather large log towards the bottom, "that log, it's big enough to burn for hours and hours."

"No, with the luck I possess I'll trip half way down, and then you fools will leave me for death." I laughed, "And I don't think I could carry it up."

He brushed of my comment and added, "You would do it, if you were to actually love me,"

"Fine! But, only because you are oh, so charming," I tried to make it sound sarcastic, but it sounded thin upon saying it, I guess I'm not too convincing. I began venturing down, tripping and sliding to my discontent. About half way down I stepped over a large ledge made of boulders and log, and I tried to steady myself, but I trip. I felt myself falling, falling, falling.

All I saw was Loki, not my life flashing before my eyes, but every sweet moment Loki and I had shared. My body landed on a large branch, the tip was so sharp it pierced through my back and came out through my stomach. I touched my hands to the wound and my hand came back covered in blood.

"Catherine, are you okay?! I saw you trip!" Loki called down. I can't even yell, I'm too wrapped up in trying to get the spearing branch out of me. "Catherine! Answer or I'm coming down!"

All I managed to yell was "Help" but it was too feeble, and wouldn't reach him. He began scaling down, much faster than I, for he reached me within a matter of minutes.

"Oh god," he knelt beside me and touched his hand to my wound, "I shouldn't have made you fetch the log for me. This is bad, you will bleed out if we don't find help soon. I am so sorry, I don't know what possessed me to tell you to do this, I was foolish, I was—"

Thor was peeking over the edge, his hands full of logs, and he called down, "Brother, are you alright down there?!"

Loki cleared his throat, "Thor, fetch help, I made Catherine venture down, and she fell. Now a spear is piercing her, she will die if we don't help."

Without a word Thor dropped all of his logs, and ran. By this time I start convulsing, the tears I cried have decreased, and my sight began to blur. I thought for sure I was within Death's icy grip.

"How do you feel?" He says

"Cold, I want to sleep."

"Don't you dare, you will sleep when we get to the healers." He now held me in his arms, moments pass before I said,

"Loki I just want you to know that I—"

"Don't you dare say anything that you wouldn't say if you weren't hurt!" He barked, his voice cracked and tears fell solemnly.

"I just wanted to let you know, I love you. I think you know that, but I think it is the time to no longer keep it a secret."

"I-I know, I've known for a long while now." He didn't try to hide his tears, for now they fell freely.

Sleep begins to overcome me, and my eyelids fall shut.

"Catherine, Catherine open your eyes!" He tries to shake me gently, as to not move the spear, but I don't open my eyes. I am just about succumbed to the sleep when I hear him say, "Catherine, please, open your eyes. I love you too; I have for a long while. Please," my heart began to race harder. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Good," I mumbled.

When I awoke I was in my bed, my wound was healed, but still it ached horribly.

"Catherine, it's getting dark. Should we begin our trek back to the castle?" Loki posed.

My eyelids flutter open, have I really been asleep long enough for the sun to go down? "Yes, let's go back now." I yawn.

He chuckled, "Did you have a nice rest, sleepy one?" I laugh too, it's funny to hear him to poke fun and joke, and it's a nice change from his usual serious demeanor.

"Why yes, yes I did, very refreshing! How long was I asleep for?"

"If I had to judge, I would say, around 3 or 4 hours."

"My goodness, why didn't you wake me?!"

"You look very darling in your sleep, I couldn't disturb that!"

I let out a sigh and say, "Well, back to the castle with us."


	3. Son of a frost giant!

We walk fast, for when the sun falls we won't be able to follow the path we are on. The sunset is a spectroscope of colors, oranges, reds, purples, it's much more beautiful then you could ever imagine. He grabs my hand and smiles, it seems the sunset in enchanting to him too.

The castle sprouts up on the skyline, as we pass a forest of trees. We finally arrive, just as the sun has set beyond the horizon. We find our way indoors, and Loki turns to me and says:

"You go up to your chambers, I need to discuss matters with my father, I will seek you out later, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine—"my eye catches something on Loki's hand_. What is it? Oh god, it's his hand. I-it's blue! _"Your hand! It's blue, are you okay, what happened to it?!"

He raises his uninjured hand to dismiss my fear. "These are the matters I wish to speak with Odin about. I noticed it earlier, while we were at the beach."

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me, you could be seriously hurt! We could have gotten you to a healer!"

"I didn't want you to worry for me! I need to see Odin now, I will find you later," I cross my arms, in some sort of protest, "I promise!" He walks off, so I turn around and begin to make my way up to my chambers.

A day passes without Loki coming to see me, so I seek him out instead. I search the whole castle and still, nothing. I begin to worry, was he too, cast out to earth, alongside Thor? Who would rule? Odin? Surely he can't rule forever, and he seems to be reaching the end of his days.

And out of thin air, Loki is here. I have half a mind to yell at him for not seeking me out. His eyes are full to the brim with tears.

"Loki, what is wrong?" I say. He ignores my question and passes by me. "Hey! HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"It is unwise to be near me."

"I haven't seen you in a day, you said you would come and see me! Where the hell were you yesterday?!"

"It was unwise to be around me then, aswell!"

"Well when won't it be, when will you stop throwing a childish tantrums?!"

"Go. Leave me! I don't want to see anyone!" He starts to storm off, but I grab his arm, I'm not done talking to him. "Don't touch me!" He barks, still trying to storm off.

"Loki Odinson, I'm not done with you. Why in God's name are you so damn angry?!" I growl.

He chuckles darkly, in a way that sent instant shivers down my back.

"Odinson. Hah! It seems that, that's not so!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" I stammer.

"Do you want to see a trick? It's something I've learned to do recently!" Before I can even process, he lifts his hands and his hands turn blue, it started at the fingertips and slowly creeped up his arms. My mouth is agape, before I can scream; his hands slowly fade from blue to tan.

"I-I don't understand what you're playing at! You're scaring me!" I shriek.

He chuckles again, slowly and darkly. The hair on my arms and neck stands up. I want to run, I want to hide, and I have never been this frightened of Loki.

"Oh dear Catherine, I finally understand. It makes sense why father has always blatantly favored Thor over me. It's all too clear now."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm not an Odinson."

"What the hell are you talking—"

"Laufeyson!" He screams, "My father took a child from Jotun, and that child was me! I'm a bloody frost giant!"

My jaw drops, I am speechless. For once in my life I am dumbstruck, what do you even say to a thing like that?

"Say something!"


End file.
